Transformers Prime Z
by PrimusPrime
Summary: Threats arise and death claims members of team prime. Its up to jack, and friends to gather the dragon balls before the decepticons do and revive their friends arceexjack
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime Z Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between dragon ball z and transformers prime but not in the ordinary sense, there won't be any of the z characters but this will contain the dragon balls in an attempt to revive someone. there will also be some love between arcee and jack. enjoy.**

Please review and tell me how to improve this but not too harsh, i'm new to the whole writing fanfiction thing

It was a normal day inside the autobot base omega one, bumblebee and raf were playing a new game, miko and bulkhead were out dune bashing, ratchet was doing some research trying to better understand human anatomy incase one of the children were injured, and optimus was working at the monitors all were present and accounted for except jack and arcee.

Optimus looked up from his work realizing that he hadn't seen the two all day and was beginning to wonder where they were.

Jacks POV

"Jack will you just tell me where we are going?" Arcee asked a little annoyed her partner had woken her up at 2am telling her to start driving because he had something special to show her. What could be so special to disturb her recharge cycle?

"Not yet arcee, I'm sorry I know you're tired and I'm sorry." Jack said apologetically but trust me the trip will be worth it." "Why couldn't we just ask for a groundbridge?" "Because then everyone would know about this place, and the place that we're going is a secret place."

"A secret place?" arcee said now genuenlly interested.

"yeah I found it when I was younger and the reason I didn't want to tell anyone about it is because it has an incredibly beautiful treasure, a dragon ball."

"What's a dragon ball?" arcee asked

"It's a small orange ball with red stars on it, it's said that there are seven in all and that if you bring them all together, the sky turns darker than the blackest void and from within the balls rises a giant dragon named shenron who will grant you any wish your heart desires."

Arcee burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHA! thats real funny jack but seriously what is it?"

"Arcee I am serious!" jack yelled back. "I can't believe you would think I would lie." jack said truly hurt.

"I'm sorry jack but it seems too far fetched I mean I've never seen anything like that."

"Just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean its not there arcee, true sometimes seeing is believing but most of the time the most real things in this world are the things we can't see."

"What human wise man said that saying?"

"no one its from a movie I used to watch as a kid called polar express."

"Ahh so when will we arrive at this secret place of yours I'm actually starting to look forward to it."

**"**We're here." jack said


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter was short i'm sorry, I didn't know how it would appear on the site so I will correct that with this one, thanks for the reviews, sorry to disappoint those who want to see junexoptimus but I won't be doing anything like that. so here is the second chapter of Transformers Prime Z**

Base

June had just arrived from work and noticed that jack still wasn't back from where he was taking arcee.

Bulkhead and miko had returned and were watching tv together, along with raph and bee.

Optimus walked up with a small but noticeable worried look in his eye, "nurse darby" he said "do you happen to know where jack and arcee are?"

"Don't worry optimus, jack is showing arcee his secret place." she quickly realized what she had said and slapped a hand over her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that."

Too late she realized when she say miko perk up. Miko started to bombard her with questions.

"Jack has a secret place? Where is it? why does he have one? can i see it? what does he do there?"

"Miko stop!" june said forcefully. "Yes, jack has a secret place, no I don't know where it is, I don't know why he has it, you can't go, and I don't know what he does there."

Miko's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Ok, but why would jack keep a secret like that from us?"

"Miko everyone has secrets but in jack case this secret is a family secret, jack is the guardian of something very powerful too powerful to ever be used by anyone, it was passed to him by his grandfather 10 years ago."

"Woah!" Raph said. "So jack is like a temple guardian?"

"Yes in a sense his job is to oversee the protection of a certain artifact and to disappear with it if the need arises. It is that dangerous."

"Why your family?" Ratchet asked.

"Our family was entrusted it be a being known as the guardian of the earth."

"GUARDIAN OF EARTH!" everyone shouted, "Who is the guardian of earth?"

"I don't know he hasn't been seen in thousands of years. For jack to show arcee means that he trusts her more than anyone, even me. which is a little depressing but I know jack has his reasons."

"Is the device that you speak of really so powerful?" Optimus asked.

"On its own no. but combined with the other six it hold the potential to remake the universe in the owners image, they can bring about the wildest dreams of whoever owns them all."

"If they are that powerful why haven't you entrusted them to us?"

"Because then the government would know about them and try to seize them for themselves. They are our responsibility, and our curse. we have been tempted to use them many times before but always we resisted."

"What are they exactly?" Asked optimus.

"I can't tell you." June said and from her tone the others knew they wouldn't get anything else from her. "And don't go asking arcee or jack about it, because I know they won't tell you."

That was the end of the discussion.

Meanwhile, jack and arcee had reached their destination, a small cave in a huge mountain, and within that barren, hard lifeless mountain was a beautiful oasis in the middle of a large cavern, grass, trees and hundreds of animals, and in the center of a huge lake was a small island, and resting on that island was a small ball with four red stars in it.

Arcee was at a lose. "this place is beautiful" she said. is that the drago ball?"

"Yes one of seven but it is my favorite. it reminds me of my grandpa. He entrusted it to me to protect it just as his grandfather and so on."

Wow. this place is amazing arcee thought to herself.

the two sat there and stared out at the lake for what felt like hours until jackes eyes lit up.

"The dragon ball isn't the only reason i brought you here there was something else I wanted to show you, the dragon ball has another guardian besides me, he lives in the lake and this is the time he rises to the surface."

"what is 'he'?" arcee asked.

"watch and see"

there was a sudden ripple in the lake when out of nowhere a gigantic golden scaled carp jumped over the island and back down into the depths.

jack looked at arcee whose mouth was hanging open

"jack what the hell was that?"

"that was the one and only golden carp he's the main reason I hid the dragon ball here, I just love to watch him swim you have to admit he is beautiful."

"yeah, he is we should probably head back."

"Yeah but arcee can you keep this place a secret from everyone?"

"Why?" she asked

"The dragon ball and the oasis are hidden and showing you means that I trust you more than anyone."

Arcee looked at jack whose eyes were full of pride. sighing she said "ok jack i promise."

"Good now lets go home."

the two rode off unaware that about half way back to jack's house a helicopter with a strange symbol on the side started to follow them.

**next time, death strikes in the form of an old enemy and team prime loses to her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Prime Z Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and Kaleia, the golden carp was not the flying nimbus it was a character from a book I read in school once and I wanted to incorporate it into the story but the flying nimbus will be included later. So here is chapter 3**

June was waiting for arcee and jack when they got home, she had to confront him about this, but she didn't know how so she decided to just come out about it and tell him that the others know about their secret. she heard the garage door open and knew it was time.

"Thanks for showing that place to me jack, it was really amazing."

"Your welcome cee."

"Jack" June said. "how was your trip."

jack and arcee both jumped, they didn't know that june was there.

"It was fine mom arcee thinks it is great."

"Jack the others know about our secret."

Jack went a little pale. "They don't know its a dragon ball but they do know that we protect something, I thought that they should know as well."

"Ok mom I guess its fine but just as long as that don't know where its hidden we should be fine."

"ohh a secret and if theres a secret I want to know about it." said a voice dripping with venom.

"Arachnid!" Arcee said. "Where are you?"

"Outside of course with a few friends." there suddenly came the roar of insecticons from the back yard.

"arecc we need back up."

"you're right jack. Arcee calling base I need back up at jacks house arachnid and her insecticons have the place surrounded."

"understood we are on our way."

suddenly there was a strange sound and jack was pulled through the roof by some strange sticky substance.

"JACK!" arcee and june yelled.

"if you want your pet back come and get him."

a bright swirling vortex opened behind arachnid and she was hit in the back by a blast from optimus.

the blast caused her to drop jack, the fall knocked him out cold. "I guess my revenge will have to come another time. finish them off my army."

Arachnid transformed and flew away.

The battle raged on for a good half hour, each side exchanging blow after blow some with fists, blasters or swords.

Miko who had obviously snuck in was busy trying to get jack out of the webbing with june. the entire time no one noticed that arachnid had returned with a plan to destroy team prime.

Quick as lightning she transformed between optimus and arcee and with unheard of speed stabbed each of them right through the spark chamber with one of her claws. everyone watched in shock and horror as their optic dimmed and died. This was unfortunately the time that jack woke up just in time to see the last bits of life drain from arcee and optimus.

Standing over their lifeless forms arachnid laughed long and hard. then without a word she took off with her remaining insecticons and flew off leaving everyone at a loss of words no one said anything, except jack who was rubbing his hand along arcees head crying.

Then he screamed with a voice no one had heard him use before. "HEAR ME ARACHNID! I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER CAME TO THIS WORLD! YOU'LL PAY, OH YES, YOU WILL PAY!"

Arachnid did hear but she just laughed to herself, what could a puny human like him do to her?

**Next time jack tells the others of the dragon balls and the search begins and jack reveals techniques that he never thought he would use again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime Z Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 4 is here, to answer questions kami will make an appearance but not until later, also I forgeot to explain that Arachnid never split from the decepticons she is still loyal to megatron and she was under orders to attack one of the childrens homes to draw out the autobots so naturally she picked jack's. Also I realized that it's to early for jack to reveil his powers so sorry for those who were looking forward to seeing them in this chapter. In case anyone was wondering, after I am done with this fanfic I plan to either write a crossover between transformers prime and one piece, or transformers prime and jackie chan adventures. but that won't be for a while, so here is chapter 4 of Transformers Prime Z **

Base.

Everyone was at a lose of what to say, Optimus and Arcee were dead, who would lead them now? what were they going to do now? Without optimus could they win this war?

Out of all of them it jack was taking it the hardest he refused to leave their sides no matter what anyone said to him it was like he had blocked everyone out, trying to convince himself that this was all a bad dream and that any second now he would wake up, but deep down he knew he wouldn't. This was no dream it was real very real. everyone was silent for what felt like hours, jack was the first one to break the silence.

"Mom you remember how hard it was when dad ran out on us when i was 5?"

"Yes." was all she said.

When he left he left a huge void in me where a father should be. I acted like it was nothing, like it wasn't there but it was, it always was. But after i met optimus, I realized that the void he left just filled up."

"what are you saying jack?" ratchet asked.

"what i'm saying is that optimus was the closest thing to a dad i've ever had, but now he and arcee is dead and it's all my fault. Everyone looked over at him in shock. No one else blamed him but he knew it was all his fault.

"Jack." June said. "This wasn't your fault."

"Yes mom it was, if hadn't gotten on arcee that day at K.O burgers she and optimus would still be alive."

"Jack," Miko said softly, "think of all the times we saved them like when you saved her from arachnid, or remember the scraplets? If you hadn't gotten involved, we wouldn't have gotten involved and they would all be dead."

"Miko, I know you're trying but nothing you can say can change my mind, this is all my fault. I just wish we could bring them back. Wait! A wish? THATS IT!" Jack exclaimed happily

"WHAT'S IT?!" everyone shouted back.

"I know how we can bring them back to life." Jack said.

Nemesis.

"Lord Megatron" arachnid said. "Optimus prime and arcee are no more."

"Without seeing their bodies, I remain unconvinced arachnid."

"Use the chronicle psychic patch to she that I speak the truth my lord."

"very well, soundwave alert knockout to prepare the patch."

"What are we digging for today my liege?" knockout asked.

"I want to see if arachnid speaks the truth, she claims to have exterminated optimus and arcee, I find it unlikely considering all of the battles optimus and myself have had over the years."

Through arachnids eyed megatron saw everything, from when she started following arcee and jack, to her retreat and hearing jack words of pure hatred. when he came out of it, megatron was at a loss for words surprise was written all over his face. It' true, well done arachnid. you have done well."

"Thank you lord megatron."

"Come let us inform the troops."

**Next time, the hunt is on but the decepticons find out and begin hunting for the balls themselves the nimbus will be seen and so will some Z fighting techniques. **


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Prime Z Chapter 5

**Well here it is chapter 5, the hunt is on but arachnid knows as well because she overheard what jack said on the way to the cave. But she didn't and since the patch megatron knows as well, I hope you are all ready for the nimbus and some DBZ moves.**

Base.

Everyone in the base looked utterly confused.

"What's a dragon ball?" Miko finally asked.

"It's a small orange ball with red stars on it, it's said that there are seven in all and that if you bring them all together, the sky turns darker than the blackest void and from within the balls rises a giant dragon named shenron who will grant you any wish your heart desires."

"Puulease" Ratchet said "do you honestly expect us to believe that.?"

"Yeah" Miko said. "I don't usually agree with the doc bot but you have to be making this up."

Jacks eyes suddenly grew dark. "Miko look into my eyes and see if there's any sign that what I just said is in anyway a lie."

Miko shrank back from the intensity of his eyes. "You're telling the truth." he finally said. "so can we really use them to bring optimus and arcee back to life?"

"Yes miko we can but we have to find them first, I can tell you where one is and then ratchet can scan the earth for energy signatures similar to it."

"Why can't we just use the ball that you know of?" Raph asked

"Because Raph the balls are useless on their own, without wll seven the only thing they're good for is a shiny paper weight." June said.

"So the artifact that you're mother told us about that your family guards was the dragon ball?" Bulkhead asked

"Yes bulkhead it was that artifact."

*So where do we start looking?* Bumblebee asked

"Well the ball I guard is hidden in a cave outside of jasper." suddenly jack looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What is is jack?" Ratchet asked.

"arachnid followed me and arcee to and from the cave which means that the decepticons will be searching for them to make their own wish."

"Why would the dragon balls help the decepticons?" Raph asked

"The baals are not picky about who uses them raph they can be used by anyone even if they are pure evil that is why they were hidden away by earth's guardian Kami."

"Why would this kami create the dragon balls?" Ratchet asked.

"In hopes that they would be used by those with pure good souls." an old and wise voice said.

Everyone jumped and turned around to see and old man with green skin, pointed ears and anteni walk out of the shadows the autobots went into a fighting stance but june and jack got in front of them.

"Woah woah woah guys calm down you do not want to attack the guardian of earth."

"You are the guardian of earth? I was expecting someone more cool looking." miko stated

"Miko show him some respect." june said.

"Its ok june I am merely here to deliver the dragon ball and a warning. do not take their power lightly, for even if they are used for a good wish the dragon balls introduce negative energy into the world and it is contained within the balls, it does dissipate over time but not for thousands of years, that is why after a wish is made, they are scattered across the globe to give the negative energy time to dissipate, I must ask jackson are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kami asked

"Yes kami I am"

"in that case I will give you two things one is the power to defeat the decepticons and the second is a way to chase them in the sky." with that a ball of energy appeared in kami's hand and passed into jack's chest. "now you have the power to manipulate energy like you did when you were younger, why you sealed it off i can't imagine but you now have access to all of your powers and I have another gift but for this we must be outside."

"What is it?"

"It is what you left in my care years ago"

Jack's eyes lit up at the realization. "You mean the nimbus?"

"Yes Jack the nimbus but first we must be sure you still remember how to use you techniques. we will start with something simple, flying."

"But humans can't fly" ratchet said

"I can ratchet. and thats not all I can do." jack said floating in the air and in the process he created an energy ball in him hand. it began two spin faster and faster until it was flat and disk shaped. he then shouted out "Destructo Disk" and sent it hurtling out of him hand, it sliced through some of ratchets equipment unfortunately and ratchet did what he always did in those situations. the shouted out.

"JACK! I NEEDED THAT!"

It was then that a yellow cloud came hurtling in through an air vent.

Jack happily exclamed hugging the cloud "Nimbus its so good to see you again!" then just like the day he received it from the turtle hermit god rest his soul, he stepped on it and sat down.

Miko exclaimed excitedly "Dude that is awesome can I try?"

"only if nimbus lets you miko." jack said.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked

"Only someone with a pure heart can ride a flying nimbus raph." June said

"Can you ride it june?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes but I'm not sure if miko will."

"let me on that thing i'll ride it." Miko said

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you."

Miko tried to jump on the cloud but fell through and landed on the floor. "Ow" she said with everyone laughing.

"why don't you try it?" Miko glared at raph.

"Ok he said." with that he jumped on the cloud and didn't fall through like miko did.

"Wow" jack said and then he had an idea.

"Raph since I can Fly I don't really need the nimbus, how would you like two have it?" Jack asked.

"Really jack?" Raph asked with stars in him eyes

"Yep raph the nimbus is all yours jack said."

Miko turned bright red and everyone heard her exclaim "totally unfair" under her breath.

Jack looked at everyone and said with a smile on his face "The dragon ball hunt is on."

**Thats it I might take a break because of college but don't worry loyal readers I will not abandon this project until we meet again guys (50 points if you got the reference two dragon ball gt)**


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers Prime Z Chapter 6

**well here it is this chapter there will be epic fights and more death but of someone who deserved to die. revenge will be served and friends can rest in peace.**

"My lord might I ask what soundwave is so tiredly searching for?" arachnid asked

"I remember from the patch that you overheard the human known as jack mention something called the dragon balls, and as they sounded important I have asked soundwave too do research on them and it turns out when someone has gathered all seven together they have any wish granted."

"My lord that is just a legend are you sure we should be looking for them?"

"Yes the way the human was speaking it sounded like he knew all about them, as such I want you to go and and "invite" him here."

"At once my lord."

Jack went home two get the dragon radar and the few senzu beans that he had left, he had a feeling he would need them.

suddenly he sensed a powerful darkness approaching he ran outside and who should he see, none other than the one who killed optimus and arcee, arachnid.

"Hello jack how have you been?"

Jack's vision was suddenly tinted with red. "come for a fight arachnid because I think your time to join with the allspark is long overdue. PREPARE TO DIE!"

she flung webbing at jack and quickly scooped him up "Jack how could a lowly human like you ever hurt me. you know after I break you for the information on the dragon balls, i wonder if lord megatron will allow me to keep you as a pet."

I can beat you like this." jack focused and powered up breaking the webbing in the process.

"how?" arachnid asked dumbfounded. "How did you do that."

"Thats not all I can do." Jack said. as he began to float in the air.

Arachnid looked like she had seen a ghost. "Humans can't fly" she said

"Well this one can want to see what else I can do?" saying that jack created two distruco two disks and he threw them at arachnid. they hit their targets cutting off her spider like legs.

"She screamed in pain. "you will pay for that jack. Megatron told me two bring you in alive but I think i'll take your arms and legs as trophies before I collect your head."

"I don't think so." jack said calmly. "I told you I'd make you pay!" With that he floated in the air and put his hands together and yelled at the top of him voice.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…" Arachnid noticed the glowing energy ball in jack's hands and generally looked scared "...HAAA!" the blast jack fired was huge if only it was faster. arachnid had easily dodged it but she noticed that jack had a smile on his face.

"You wanted my head arachnid well I think it will be me taking yours."

arachnid then heard a sound and turned around just in time to see one of jack's destructo disks coming at her, but this time she couldn't dodge the attack and the disk sliced right through her neck. her head fell off of her shoulders and rolled right up two jack's feet, and the last thing she heard before darkness overcame her was jack saying in the evilest voice he could

"I told you I'd make you pay. that was for tailgate, optimus and most importantly arcee."

Then the light died from her optics and jack raised her head in victory. "I hope you saw that arcee, tailgate can finally rest in peace knowing that arachnid is dead.

But unknown two jack soundwaves pet lazerbeak had witnessed the whole thing and megatron was watching.

Soundwave and knockout turned to their master and he said with a look of surprise.

"It seems there's more to this human than meets the eye. We must act with caution when dealing with him in the future. recover her remains and then focus on locating the dragon balls."

He then left soundwave two him work as jack flew back two base with the radar and arachnids head in hand.

Dark isn't it? arachnid is finally dead but unfortunately megatron knows about jack's powers and will not be as reckless as arachnid.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I saw the movie predicons rising and it gave me a good idea for another fanfic after this one, I won't delve into it now but know that if anyone hadn't seen it yet there will be spoilers. So here is the 7th chapter of transformers prime z I know that the last chapter was a little short, just didn't have enough ideas to include, so if you have any ideas of that to include, please please tell me.**

Chapter 7

Everyone was shocked when they saw jack return through the ground-bridge with a look of triumph on his face but were even more surprised by the fact that under his right arm he carried the head of arachnid, who still had the same look of terror on her face as when her head was severed.

June was the first one to react yelling at the top of her voice "JACKSON DARBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THINGS HEAD?!"

"settling a score." was the only answer he gave and from his tone everyone, even Miko realized that now was not the time to ask questions, he set the head down on the table in the rec. area and then handed raph the radar.

Jack floated up to raph who was still riding nimbus "Here try and hook this up with the scanners in the base that way we won't have to scour the globe one sector at a time.

"Why are the dragon balls scattered? why not keep them in one place?" Miko asked

"yea it makes more sense that way they are easier to use." Bulkhead said

"Miko, bulkhead I told you every time the balls are used they release negative energy in the world, the reason they are scattered is to give the negative energy within the balls time to dissipate, if they are continually used the balls will crack under the negative pressure and cause the evil, vial energy to leak out across the wold and cause all kinds of chaos. For you see the balls are instruments of great power not to prized for their ease but for the dream of never having to use them."

"Oh... ok" miko said still completely confused.

*So where do we start?* bee asked

"We start as soon as this, uh this... What is this thing called?" Ratchet asked.

"Its called the dragon radar." June said.

"Oh, thank you nurse Darby, so we start as soon as I can integrate the dragon radar into our bases scanners."

Just then the proximity scanners went off.

"Oh no" jack said "Fowler, if he finds out about the dragon balls he'll have to tell his superiors and if they know about them, who knows what could happen."

"Jack is right." ratchet said "Raphael, hide the nimbus."

"Prime, whats this I hear about decepticons having a grudge match in jasper?! Ratchet why is prime and arcee lying down on the job?!" fowler demanded angrily.

"Agent fowler show some respect, optimus and arcee have been taken offline"

understanding dawned on fowlers face, "How?"

Arachnid" was the answer.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but now I must inform general brice."

wait bill." june said we have a way to bring them back.

"Mom what are you doing?" jack asked scared.

"jack when they are revived by the dragon how will we explain it?"

Oh jack hadn't thought of that.

"What dragon?" fowler asked

"Agent fowler you must never reveal what we are about to tell you." Jack said

"Why not kid, I tell my superiors everything."

"Even if it might mean that telling them could bring about the destruction og earth?"

"What is it?" Fowler asked

"you see my family has been guardians of an artifact known as a dragon ball, when all seven are brought together they can grant any wish your heart desires." jack said.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It doesn't matter what you believe, its the truth and we will use ther power to bring Arcee and Optimus back to life."

"If what you say is true then you should have turned them over to us."

"Why to use them for the governments gain?" jack asked

"No for the countries." fowler said.

"Fowler, tell me what are the chances that the government will only use the dragon balls for the betterment of man kind and not for just themselves?"

"What are you..?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

everyone looked at jack in surprise, he never raised his voice never.

fowler stared at him for a few minutes and finally sighed. "Fine your right but how am I supposed to explain primes death?"

"You don't you say that Optimus and Arcee were badly damaged and are currently in stasis."

Fine but you had better know what your doing kid."

**Next time, Autobot's and decepticons battle for the six star ball, and jack fights Megatron himself. Also please review, i need ideas for how the battle should go. until we meet again guys this is PrimusPrime signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers Prime Z Chapter 8

**Here it is the eighth chapter thanks for the reviews, I think I will include the kaioken gag, also piccolo will make an appearance and maybe king kai but not until later chapters so without further ado here it is The eighth chapter of Transformers Prime Z**

"Everyone we have detected the signal of another dragon ball, it is located on an uninhabited island in the middle of the pacific and it appears to be on the move." Ratchet said

"That can mean two things," jack said. "it either means the cons have it or a crow has taken it, I really hope its the latter."

"Crows want the dragon balls?" Miko asked

"Crows like anything shiny." Jack said

"Lets go before the decepticons capture the ball, we lose one and the odds of reviving arcee and optimus decrease exponentially" ratchet said

"right, autobots move out." jack said "and miko stay here"

"But jack..."

"No buts, we already lost two members of team prime, we will not lose a third."

Miko looked like she was about to protest but the sad look in jacks eyes stopped her.

"Just pomise me that you won't get killed."

"I promise miko."

With that they all travelled through the ground bridge right into a valley full of cons.

"scrap!" they all said in unison and that was when all hell broke lose, blaster fire and kai blasts rained in every direction.

decepticons went down left and right of course the autobots took some hits to but they were a lot tougher than the mindless drones.

the battle seemed to rage for ever until jack finally came up with an idea.

"Guys you split up and find the dragon ball. I'll handle the the cons."

"Jack thats suicide." Bulkhead said

"I can handle them I've faced stronger opponents. Now go."

"Ok I hope you know what your doing "

they rushed off and jack engaged the decepticons

"All right lets make this quick Distructo disk!"

Two energy disk's flew from his hands and sliced every con into scrap metal that done he turned to leave only to feel a tremendous and evil power approaching. and who should appear behind him but megatron himself. jack gulped in fear of seeing him up close.

"So jack we meet again, you killed my second in command."

"Yes I did and now it's your turn."

"you proved you didn't have what it takes to kill me back in the mine."

"The only reason I didn't kill you is because I knew optimus wouldn't kill you in that state, he wouldn't kill a helpless opponent unlike you he had honor. he is going to come back and when he does he will end the war and tell it to future generations, long after you are dead and gone."

"Ha ha ha we will see."

Yes we will. KAME-HAME-HAA!" Jack yelled out he expected for it to blast through megatrons spark but instead he deflected it with the ease of swatting a fly.

"What?! How is that possible."

"I am far more powerful than you anticipated boy."

with that megatron came at jack who was so stunned that he didn't move in time and was met with a swift jab to the chin which sent him flying into the sky, and quick as lightning megatron transformed, flew into the sky, transformed again and putting both hands together, he brought them down smashing jack into the ground as jacks vision focused above him he saw megatrons foot careening towards him.

Meanwhile,

The autobots had found the six star ball and had transported it back to base without a problem and they were about to go back to help jack when they saw their battle taking place they just stood there stunned as they saw megatron preparing to crush jack.

Going through jack head was the thought I can't believe _it's going to end this way. _Then he heard arcees voice in his head.

"I didm't think you were the kind to give up jack, where is the brave human who blew up arachnids ship using only a stick and a pocket knife? Where is the human who travelled to Cybertron, fought scraplets and an insecticon to retrieve optimus's memories huh? If you are going to be defeated here than maybe optimus shouldn't have left you with the key to vector sigma."

He heard the autobots scream as megatrons foot came down on him only to find that jack was holding it

_Arcee's right, "_I CAN'T GIVE UP NOW, I'VE COME TO FAR I'VE LOST TO MUCH TO BE STOPPED NOW!" and for a brief moment jacks hair turned gold

Mustering every last bit of kai energy he had left he used one of he prepared to let lose his most powerful blast yet.

He yelled at the top of his voice KAIOKEN!"

"Kaio-what? was all megatron had time to say before he was blasted backwards by as huge blast of energy.

"Bulkhead you have the ball?"

"all ready back at base."

"Good lets go"

The ground bridge opened and they all rushed through it, megatron came to just in time to see the vortex close and he let out an enraged yell.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Back at base everyone was congratulating the bots and bulkhead told them about jacks battle with megatron.

"He looked finished but then jack yelled out Kaio-something and sent old bucket head flying."

"Kaioken bulk," jack said "its a special technique that allows me to temporarily double or even triple my power but I must be careful for is I use it more that twice in one battle it could tare my body apart."

"ok but tell me jack. what technique turned you hair gold?" Bulkhead asked

"What are you talking about bulk? I can't do that."

"Yes you can look."

on the screen was the battle from bulkheads point of view and everyone saw jacks hair turn gold for a brief moment.

"What?" jack asked.

Then june came forward and said "jack its time we talked."

"Mom you now something about this?"Jack asked

"Yes and jack its time I told you something I should have told you a long time ago..."

**Cliffhanger you will have to wait to find out what june tells jack please review and give me ideas for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well its here, chapter nine just to clear things up Jack is not related to Goku, think of jack and june as Goku and Gohan, June found jack in the woods and raised him, while somewhere along the way Jack learned Martial arts it will be explained later who taught him, I hope that clears things up, And now here is chapter 9 of Transformers Prime Z**

Chapter 9

"Jack We need to talk." June said.

"Mom you know something about this?"

"Yes, and it's time I told you something I should have told you along time ago."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"You aren't my biological son."

"What? What are you saying?" Jack asked sounding a little hurt.

"You see jack, I was born sterile it is impossible for me to bear a child."

"So are you saying that I was adopted?!"

"In a matter of speaking yes. But not in the normal sense."

"What are you talking about June?" Wheeljack asked completely confused

"Well we didn't adopt jack from an orphanage, we found him, in the middle of the woods inside a strange ship."

"What are you saying that jack fell from the stars?" Miko said with an amused tone.

"Exactly Miko, let me tell you about how jack came to be my son."

Flashback 3rd POV

16 years ago in the Rocky Mountains their lived a 26 year old women who was living with her father John, they had a fairly normal life, until one night during a meteor shower, while they were enjoying seeing the burning rocks fly across the sky until they saw a particularly large one fly just over their house and crash somewhere in the woods.

When they investigated the crash site they saw that it wasn't a meteorite but rather a strange ship, and sitting in the middle of the ship crying his eyed out was a small, naked child with a tail.

Junes motherly instincts kicked in and she quickly rushed to the child's aid.

"There, there, everything is going to be ok little one."

"June," John said. "Put that thing back we don't know where it came from."

"Really dad," June said "He's just a little baby."

"A baby with a tail, maybe he's some sort of escaped genetic experiment."

"Really now, you have been watching too many science fiction movies."

"June I really think we should be careful thats all." Howard stated.

But June didn't listen and started to walk beck towards the house.

"Now what do we call you? What about Christopher?" June asked the baby.

"Now June..." John stated

"Or what about Kevin?"

"June!"

"Oh I know we can name him after your father, what do you think of the name Jack?"

sighing Howard said "You are going to keep him aren't you?"

"Of coarse I am look at how he's reaching out to you."

Jack had stopped crying and reached out to John, taking him from june and lifting him into the air he said

"well he is a cute little guy."

It was then that Jack kicked him in the head and started laughing.

"Well, your quite the little stinker aren't you?" John stated. and turning to June he said "Come on lets get him into a nice hot bath and see about getting him something to eat and then tomorrow we can see about adopting him."

"But he's already my son."

"June, we have to hide that ship or the government will take him away you know that right?"

"Your right but what do we tell the adoption agency?"

"We tell them that we found him on our doorstep of coarse. Thats how it goes in the movies."

"You are bigger child than Jack you know that?"

"Hahahahaha I guess your right."

With that they all went into the house and started their life as a family.

End of Flashback

"And thats how jack became my son." June said finishing her story.

Everyone was just staring at her, eyes wide trying to process what she had said, it was jack who broke the silence first.

"So are you saying that I'm an Alien?"

"Yes jack, I am." June stated calmly.

"No, No, No." Jack repeated shaking his head.

"Jack calm down." Miko said

But jack wouldn't listen he quickly flew out of the base and into the open skies leaving a trail of tears behind him.

He kept flying until he reached the dragon cave, he always went there when he was feeling sad, but when he got to the center he was greeted by a horrible site.

The forest inside the cave was burned to the ground, bit that was not the worst part, because impaled on a huge metal sword on the island in the center of the lake was the Golden Carp.

Jack just stared at the scene in horror, he barley heard the approach of the Decepticon known as Dreadwing.

Dreadwing who had become the second in command after Arachnids passing was leading them.

"You there human, for the glory of the Decepticons I am ordered to take you into custody and you will lead our master to the dragon balls."

"Tell me are you the one responsible for this horror?" Jack asked with an eerily calm voice.

"Yes I am when it was clear that the dragon ball was not here I was ordered to destroy this place and kill that overgrown fish."

"Thats all I needed to hear." Jack said "Now Dreadwing, I actually respected you."

"Really why?"

"Because Optimus told me that you actually valued honor in high regard."

"That is true but is there a point to your talk human?"

"Yes there is. The respect I had for you is gone, replaced by hatred as I realize the monster you filthy Decepticons are. You, Arachnid, Skyquake, and especially that filthy, disgusting, so called leader of yours Megatron."

"How dare you sully the glorious name of megatron for that you will suffer."

"No Dreadwing, you will suffer. You see I was already in a bad mood but now, Now you just pushed me over the edge. ITS TIME TO JOIN YOUR TWIN AND ARACHNID!"

Dreadwing pulled his sword from the corpse of the Golden Carp and the battle between these two mighty warriors started, they traded blow after blow, Dreadwing attacking with his blaster and sword, Jack with energy.

They seemed evenly matched until Jack got lucky. mustering every last bit of strength he decided to break out a new trick taught to him by his dear friend Piccolo.

and placing two fingers on his forehead jack yelled out SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

the blast destroyed Dreadwing's blaster and knocked him to the ground when he looked up he saw jack standing right above his spark chamber with a ball of energy in his hand.

"Well?" Dreadwing asked "What are you waiting for? Finish me. Let me die an honorable death in battle."

"No." Jack stated.

"What? What do you mean no?"

"You'd like me to kill you wouldn't you? well you are not getting off that easily. I should kill you. But thats what makes me different from you, thats what makes the Autobots different from the Decepticons. They don't kill in cold blood. Now leave this place and never return."

With that Jack floated off to the island, where using his strength he lifted the Golden Carp an proceeded to dig a grave for his fallen friend.

Dreadwing watched this with wonder in his eyes. Then he said, "Human you have showed me that you possess great strength and honor, I hope to meet you on the battle field in the future."

"So do I Dreadwing because then I can fight you without having my judgement clouded by revenge."

and so Dreadwing left to report his failure to his master.

Meanwhile back at the base

Everyone was having a bad time after Jack had left. Who could know that June was hiding that kind of secret, June was about to ask Ratchet if he could find Jack when he suddenly returned.

"Mom-"

"Jack-"

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time.

"No jack i'm sorry, I should have told you this sooner but I didn't know how."

"It's ok mom you were just trying to protect me." Jack said looking down. "So..." he said trying to lighten the mood "Does this mean I'm not grounded?"

"Not a chance." June said.

suddenly the monitor beeped, another dragon ball had been located.

"Well, time to go." Jack said

"Be safe." June asked

"Come on mom, I;m a super powered alien what could happen?"

With that Jack, Bulkhead, wheeljack and bumblebee went through the groundbridge portal.

**Well, that concludes the 9th chapter, please review and give me ideas because My head is currently on empty hopefully I will write another chapter for Starformers soon**

**Until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here it is chapter 10 of transformers Prime Z, I had a thought last night and I will include some of the Z fighters and at least **

**one of the villains from Dragon Ball Z but which one will it be? I'll give you a vague hint, he has a tail. and thats all your going to **

**get. Also for those of you who want me to include the maximals in Starformers, I am sorry but I will not include them so stop **

**asking me, I didn't like them when I was a kid and I don't like them now But The predacons from the prime universe will be **

**included. Sorry to disappoint you. Now on to chapter 10 of Transformers Prime Z death claims someone close to jack and a **

**legendary transformation occurs within him.**

Chapter 10

The groundbridge portal closed behind Jack, Bulkhead, wheeljack and bumblebee and they saw their destination, a temple in the middle of the

desert, probably lost for thousands of years. the temple was to small for the bots so they decided to stand guard while Jack looked for the dragon

ball inside. As he entered the temple, he began to feel something, this place and the writing on the walls looked familiar, how could that be? He

shook it off, and decided to focus on finding the dragon ball, he walked for what seemed like hours and finally he was getting fed up

"The place is like a maze. What idiot designed this place?" He growled. Finally he found his way into the heart of the temple and right in the center

of the room on a peredtal with a stone dragon circling it was the five star dragon ball.

"Hello beautiful." Jack said.

He was about to pick it up when he stopped. _This is to easy_ he thought _in every movie I've seen and book I've read about ancient temples the _

_moment you pickup the treasure, you activate booby traps, ans I don't ffel like being cought in those things. _So looking at the floor he found a

rock about the right size of the dragon ball, picked it up and stared at the perestal _time to go Indiana Jones_ he thought, and carefully switched the

rock for the dragon ball, he was turning to leave when he saw what looked like a skeleton on the floor, when he went over to it he saw a book and

decided to see what it said, his eyes widened when he saw that on the inside cover there was a picture of a man that looked like an older version

of him with a scar on his left cheek. He couldn't read the writng and decided to ask Ratchet to translate it when he returned.

Then he heard a rumbling sound and turning around he saw that the pedestal was sinking into the floor.

"Scrap!" Jack said eyes wide.

Not wanting to deal with the traps he blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew out and was greeted by a horrid sight

Bulkheads right leg looked like it had been crushed and also it seemed like he had been injected with some sort of venom, Wheeljack was on

barely standing holding his left arm in his right, and bumblebee was trapped under the foot of what appeared to be a giant, robotic dragon.(This

predacon is not Predaking, It is Ripclaw, a female Predacon, for more info look her up) Seeing this Jack was filled with rage and as he flew toward

the monster, he shouted at the top of his voice

"GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY YOU MONSTER!"

He slamed into the dragon and using all the strength he had, grabbed it by the tail, hoisted it up and slammed it into the ground multiple times.

(Like the way it is done in cartoons) He then spun it around his head and flung it away.

"We need to get you three threw a groundbridge and to the med bay." Jack said.

"Your right kid, nice shot by the way where'd you learn to fight like that?" Wheeljack said.

"Tell you about it when we get back now lets go." Jack said.

just as the three bots were about to go through the bridge Jack heard a horrible, bloodcurdling roar, turning around he was grabbed by a tail the

beast was back he managed to break free but thats when something really weird happened, the dragon transformed into a femme bot and hissed

at him.

"You dare attack my you worthless organic."

"who are you?"Jack asked completely terrified

"I am Ripclaw, humble servant of my lord and master Predaking."

"Predaking?!" Jack said "But we thought he was dead."

"You are mistaken and now your life will end."

She than activated her blaster and shot at Jack's chest, only to have wheeljack push jack out of the way the blast it his chest and snuffed his

spark before it hit the ground.

Staring at wheeljack sparkless husk Jack was suddenly filled with a great rage he just stared at wheeljacks body and shook his fists (Watch Goku's

transformation to see what it looks like here is a link watch?v=I0H6-qS8K4E) Rocks were lifted in the air by jacks will

and lightning began to strike.

Ripclaw was amazed how could a human have this much power? 

"YOU WILL PAY! YOU PREDACONS AND DECEPTICONS WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!" That was when Jack hair turned gold and his

eyes turned blue and with lightning speed he was right in Ripclaw's face and

blasted her.

When she regained her footing she ask now terrified "What...What are you?"

"I have no idea." Jack said calmly. he held an energy ball to her face and just as he was about to finish her he was surrounded by at least another

twenty predacons all in their beast modes knowing he was outmatched he grabbed wheeljacks body and called for a groundbridge.

"Ratchet send the groundbridge now!"

"But jack the enemy will follow you." Ratchet said

"Leave that to me open it."

ar the bridge whirled to life jack gently put down wheeljacks body and thought_ time for a little trick Tien taught me._

"HEY PREDACONS" Jack said as he raised his hands to his head "KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BIRDIE, SOLAR FLARE!"

the entire area was filled with bright white light and when it cleared the human, dragon ball and the autobot corpse were gone.

Back at base the autobots were grieving at the lose of wheeljack, it seemed that they now had three to wish back. Jack found miko crying all alone

and went to comfort her.

"miko it will be all right, we can bring him back when we wish back arcee and optimus." Jack said

"But what if we never find all the dragon balls? or what if the decepticons find and destroy them?" Miko asked between sobs

"Miko remember you are a wrecker and when do wreckers cry?" Jack asked

Miko's eyes widened when she heard what jack had said, it was exactly what wheeljack had said to her once.

"A wrecker never cries." Miko stated.

"Thats right, now lets head back to the to the main hall, it has become apparent that i need to call in some special help."

"Who are you going to call?" Miko asked

"Some friends who can fight like me." jack stated

"Are they aliens to." Miko asked hopefully.

"Ha ha ha, no they're not but they are strong and together we can win this war." Jack said as they re entered the room.

"Ratchet I know your not going to like this but if we want to find the rest of the dragon balls, we need to call in help."

"Who did you have in mind jack humans? how can they help us?" Ratchet asked

"These people are well suited for the job."Jack said smiling.

Junes eyes widened as she realized what he was saying.

"Jack do you mean?"

"Yes mom I do. It's time to call in, The Z Fighters."

**Me: Next time The Z Fighters appear, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin.**

**June: What about Yamcha?**

**Me: What about Yamcha?**

**Ratchet: I do not know what this Yamcha is but it sounds disappointing.**

**Seriously though Yamcha will make an appearance and Jack will have a rematch with megatron for the two star ball. wait and see **

**what happens next on Transformers Prime Z**

**# of dragon balls found by team prime: 3**

**# of dragon balls found by Decepticons: 0 (Lets try and keep it that way)**

**Until we meet again PrimusPrime out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is chapter 11 of Transformers Prime:Z today all the Z fighters make an **

**appearance hope you like it also please read and review my new story ideas**

**Poll so far**

**Monster High: 0**

**Kaijudo: 2**

**Mercenary Returns: 0**

**Chapter 11**

**Base Third Person POV**

"Jack do you mean?" june asked

"Yes, mom." jack said "its time to call in the Z warriors."

"The who?" Raph asked

"The Z warriors, thats what we call ourselves, theres Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

They are all fighters who trained under master Roshi with me." jack said

"You mean the master roshi as in the king of martial arts?" Miko asked stunned.

"Yep when it became apparent that I was way stronger than I should by, my dad convinced mom to

send me to a martial arts class but unfortunately non of the classes could teach me how to control

my strength so my dad suggested master roshi, you see my dad learned from roshi to and when he

found out I was his son, roshi was glad to teach me, I met Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu and

we all trained together, we met piccolo at the world martial arts tournament, which was also the

last one because when I fought him we blew up the ring." jack said embarrassed

"I saw that on TV that kid was you? Awesome!" Miko exclaimed

"Yep now if you excuse me its time to call them, I think they're all still staying together." Jack said, and with that he left to call them the bots heard some of the conversion, but not all.

"yep someone evil is after the dragon balls again...you won't believe me but they're giant metal

aliens...Krillin we both have an alien on our speed dial, I think I deserver the benefit of the doubt...

we'll send a groundbridge, it will be the giant glowing hole in the air, you can't miss it, see you

soon. bye." jack entered the room again and said "Ratchet fire up the groundbridge."

With that the groundbridge was activated and the Z Warriors came through with a sick look on

their faces as jack walked up to them.

"Nausea?" he asked and they all nodded. "you'll get used to that. everyone let me introduce you to

team prime. Thats bulkhead, bumblebee, and ratchet." with a sadder tone he said "and over there

on the tables are arcee, optimus, and wheeljack they're the reason we need to find the dragon

balls."

"why not just fix them?" a blue haired women said stepping out from behind Yamcha.

"Hey Bulma, to answer your question, its because we can't they are autonomous robotic organisms,

which means that they have emotions and they can die. arcee, wheeljack, and optimus died

protecting me so we need to revive them."

"alright, we'll help you and jack something is bothering you isn't it?" Krillin asked.

"yep I just found out that I'm an alien." Jack said

"really? Well that would explain why you has a tail." Krillin said.

"You have a tail? let me see, let me see." Miko exclaimed.

"miko it was removed permanently four years ago, all thats left is a scar." jack said.

"speaking of aliens jack I managed to translate the journal, it was written by a race of beings called

the Sayain's, they were brutish and horrid monsters who destroyed planets for profit. they were all

assumed to be dead when an asteroid collided with their planet." ratchet said

"so what did the journal say?" Jack asked

Just than alarms went off, and the monitor lit up.

"the radar has found another dragon ball this one is located in iceland." ratchet said.

"the journal will have to wait." Jack said "its dragon ball hunting time guys come on I need your

help with this the other cybertronians will try to stop us their master also wants the dragon balls

and he is far stronger than anyone we've faced before, he knocked me aside like he was swatting a

fly."

"Sounds fun." Piccolo said lets go.

when the groundbridge closed behind them they all saw predacons surrounding something and out

of the hole came Megatron followed by Ripclaw who was holding the two star ball.

"is that the leader?" Tien asked

"Yep and he'e mine. you get the dragon ball." Jack said.

"I hope you know what you're doing jack." Bulkhead said.

"It's ok bulk I got a new trick up my sleeve." and with that jack flew off

"MEGATRON!" Jack said, slamming his fist into his faceplate

"ahh, jack so good to see you again, I'm afraid that this dragon ball is ours, leave now and you will

be spared."

"not gonna happen, you see I recently learned a new tick, wanna see?" jack said smiling the battle raging around them.

"very well but I hope you remember our last encounter." megatron sneered.

"painfully but this time, its gonna be you who gets beaten." Jack said angrily, as he floated into the

air, clenched his fists and screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" with that jack transformed and

activated his full power.

"I must say I'm impressed but know this i honed my skills in the pits of Kaon. I am the greatest

fighter Cybertron has ever seen." Megatron gloated.

"Big whoop, I'm the champion of martial arts, the greatest fighter the world has ever seen, and I

won't be beaten by some pathetic x-gladietor who honed his skills in some smelly pit!" Jack countered.

"You will pay for that insult human." Megatron said. drawing his blade and slashing at jack only for

it to be stopped by jacks pinky finger. "what, what are you?"

"I'm a Sayain." jack said

"Impossible, they were wiped out sixteen of your earth years ago." realization dawned on

megatrons face, "So one survived, but you are still no threat to me he blasted jack at close range

but all that did was singe jacks shirt.

"That. Was. My. Favorite. Shirt." he said calmly which really sent a chill threw megatrons spark. and

jack said suddenly. "KAIOKEN!"

"Kaio-what?" Megatron said as jack put his hands together and yelled.

"KAME-HA-ME-HA!" and with a huge blast megatrons right arm was blasted clean off.

"Ah! decepticons retreat!" Megatron ordered as their groundbridge opened. and all the remaining

decepticons and predicons fled.

"That was awesome!" said a familiar voice and tuning around sure enough was miko with her

phone in her hand.

"Miko what are you doing here?" jack asked exasperated

"What like I was going to miss this." Miko said.

"We got the dragon ball" Krillin said just as the two star ball shattered in his hands

"oh no with out that dragon ball we'll never get our friends back." Miko said

"Miko that was't the two star ball, the dragon balls can't break, which means that the decepticons

possess one of them. our job just got harder, come on lets go break the news." Jack said sadly

when the bridge closed behind them everyone looked at them expectedly but all jack could do was

shake his head as he floated over to sit next to arcee's lifeless shell and stare at it, from jacks

attitude no one needed to ask, the decepticons had the two star ball, which means they were in for

the fight of their lives when they went to get it.

**chapter 11 done, next time Krillin tries to prove his courage by making a desprate attempt to retrieve the two star ball will he get it or will he be killed by the horrid decepticons? find out next time on Transformers Prime: Z**

**Dragon balls found: 2, 4, and 6**

**Prime: 4, 6**

**Decepticons: 2**

**Until we meet again **

**PrimusPrime Out**


End file.
